


thiam one shots :)

by THIAMISSUPERIOR



Category: Corey bryant - Fandom, Lydia Martin - Fandom, Stiles Stilinski - Fandom, liam dunbar - Fandom, malia hale / tate, mason hewitt - Fandom, scott mcCall - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom, theo raeken - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Thiam, Thiam Week, liam dunbar - Freeform, theo raeken - Freeform - Freeform, thiam one shots, thiam stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THIAMISSUPERIOR/pseuds/THIAMISSUPERIOR
Summary: Cute / sad one shots of my babies :)
Relationships: Corey Bryant & Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar & Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Mason Hewitt & Theo Raeken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	thiam one shots :)

The war had ended, the hunters, the ghost riders, the anuk-ite. Defeated. Now the lonesome boy, Theo Raeken had nowhere to go, no one to turn to, he was alone.

On that street he was the only beating heart, the only being of warm blood and flesh. The walls around him were doubtless home to many. Yet now it was an unfamiliar maze to him. 

In that moment all he yearned for was another beating heart in this deserted street of beacon hills, another being of warm blood and flesh, one more pair of shoes to walk next to his, but Theo Raeken was far too obstinate to ever admit that. 

The cold hugged him solemnly as he walked to his car. The wind howled eerily down the deserted street that was around him. The fading of the sunlight had also meant the fading of the heat. 

Wintry air swirled around Theo taking every lick of warmth it could. He wrapped his arms tighter around himself, pulling his coat closed and tucking his chin downward into his pullover. 

His breath was now only visible under the sporadic streetlights, the few which still lit up the decaying county. As he walked from the east end to the north, he felt the icy sidewalk beneath his shoes for the first time that season. With hours left before dawn and the air smelling of overdue rain.

Theo quickened his pace in order to feel the warmth of his car, it wasn't much, but it was enough to keep him warm at night. 

He had gotten into his car, making sure to lock the door behind him, all the things that he has had to go through, would make a normal boy go mad, his paranoia could be excused.

He dug his hands into his pocket, feeling the 30$ he had left to survive this week, he dug deeper to take out his phone as it had started ringing by then, it was quite late, nearing to 8:00pm in Beacon Hills, no one ever did call Theo, besides of course: Scott Mccall, former childhood best-friend who he then attempted to murder in cold-blood.

"Hey man, I know It's quite late but If you are willing, we're having a Pack meeting tonight at 9:00pm at mine, I'm sure you can find your way, we need as much help as we can get." 

Scott left this voicemail as Theo refused to pick up,He didn't know why but he was intransigent

When Theo had been released from the hell he was subjected to, he no longer yearned for power; and when he knew the only reason t̶h̶e̶ ̶p̶a̶c̶k̶ Liam took him out of the ground; for once in his life; he felt needed: he didn't want power, he didn't want to be the bad guy in everyone's story; he wanted to be accepted. 

Power would never equate to the relationship the Mccall pack had, and he was jealous of that, he always was; and alas he thought he always would be.

Theo didn't want part of the pack, ever since the dread doctors died, he felt free, as if he could now dictate what was right and what was wrong. 

When he lived with the dread doctors, he never second guessed them, he never sat back and thought what he was doing was wrong; he obeyed, like he was supposed to. Now, he was in control of his own future ; and although he didn't want to admit it; that scared him.

So there Theo Raeken was driving towards Scott Mccall's house; rain beginning to pour,Theo didn't know what he was doing, hell, He didn't even know why he was doing it.

Soft water droplets hit the car windows as he drove onwards. The skies were overhung with a blanket of grey, so much so that Theo could barely tell the difference between the sky and clouds. 

Despite his car rides feeling tedious and often lonely, the rain commonly calmed him - Theo watched the raindrops race down to the windows in front of him; like he did as a child; With Tara.

After the short drive, Theo arrived at Scott's walking up anxiously to the door; The dread doctors trained Theo to mask his chemo - signals, to control his heartbeat, but inside Theo was still human, he still made mistakes.

Theo didn't knock, he grabbed the door handle, expecting to be met with Malia's fist a short while after, to his surprise she was acting different.

"Scott told me to not lash out or anything, but try anything Theo-" she stopped herself calming down "I will kill you myself." 

No, still Malia

There was no heat in her voice, her heart beat so steadily, even though she took a different view from Theo's own. She simply said this was her way of doing things. 

Theo balked at first, so accustomed he was the to ways of Malia and her fiery temper. 

Scott was different, he absorbed things and then responded more than reacted, dampened situations rather than adding to the flames, that was the thing Theo most admired about Scott.

Malia walked back sniggering to herself cuss words quietly as the chimeras presence irritated her beyond bounds.

Around the table, there stood; Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Liam, Mason and last but not least Corey- Theo's former 'beta'.

"You came Theo." Scott gestured to small space beside him and Liam. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." he sarcastically replied, a menacing smile lingering on his lips, that yet had no agenda, he crossed his arms making his way to table.

Stiles shot a glare at Theo before beginning to address the problem, Stiles had been tracking down Monroe ever since she flee Beacon Hills.

"As you all know I've been tracking Monroe, shes been reported dead now, murdered by one last werewolves in Satomi's pack, I think-" he was then cut off by Malia interjecting a quiet "Rest in peace." The pack glared at her, some confused, some also used to it. 

"Not the appropriate time Malia." Theo spoke up giving her a smirk. The pack muttered 'shut ups' at Theo as they already disliked having him there. The pack began to quarrel about unprovoked things like who's sensitive and who's not.

"Let's all calm down." Liam also spoke up after a while darting his eyes around the pack.

"Bold coming from the angry beta" Stiles muttered in attempt to lighten up the tension in the air.

"Let's not." Theo looked up at Stiles, looking him up and down. Theo knew how much Liam hated when people brung up his IED, it was spoken about in many of the car rides the two had to share together due to the missions they were obligated to go on.

They both vowed that whatever was said in the car stayed in Theo's car, and they wouldn't speak a word of it to anyone; and that's exactly what happened.

Theo nodded at Liam before looking at Stiles and tilted his head to indicate that he could carry on.

"Okay." he huffed before beginning again. "I-We believe." he looked at Lydia "That before Monroe's death she was building a new army, of course the anukite had a small part to play in evoking more of their anger but, they still believe you are scum to the earth." he looked at Theo, "even the ones that aren't classed as real werewolves."

"Hey!" Corey spoke up.

"Corey, you're a chameleon, I think that was aimed at Theo." Mason looked at his boyfriend, Corey shook himself off realising his stupid, yet funny mistake.

"And they're coming to beacon Hills?" Liam spoke, his heartbeat rising. 

Stiles nodded at the beta, "How many more of us are going to die? Brett and Lori are dead, Fuck, all of Satomi's pack are dead, we were all nearly killed, are we going to live like this forever? forever in fear of our lives, looking behind our shoulders every minute of the day?"

The beta dug his nails into the palms of his hands, looking down at the brown painted wooden table in front of them, even the humans beginning to smell the blood dripping from him to the carpet beneath them.

"Liam, calm down, It's okay we'll work something out." Scott rubbed the beta's back in attempt to calm him down, he shrugged it off, "No, no matter what we do, we can never live our lives the way we want." 

The pack tried to calm the young beta down his eyes glowing a shade of yellow as his anger rose from the now muttered whispers around him.

Theo tugged Liam's arm pulling him aside from the rest of the pack, "Hey, look at me, you need to calm down okay, being angry isn't going to make anything better."

"And what makes you think you can do anything to help Theo?" Stiles arose from in front of them.

"Stiles, stop with the snarky comments for a moment." Theo looked up, shooting a dirty look his direction. Stiles put his hands up defensively, the rest of the pack looking at Theo and Liam intriguingly.

"Look, say that stupid mantra thing Satomi's pack taught you , '"the sun , the moon, the truth'"

"That doesn't work anymore, get off me" Liam growled at the chimera.

"Then find a new anchor."

Liam looked up at Theo again for a few moments, they just stared, his heart rate began to slow down a few moments later, his eyes returning to his normal shade of icy blue.

The pack looked astonished, as if they'd just seen an elephant standing in Scott Mccall's living room.

"Right then." Stiles coughed, interrupting their now what seemed somewhat like a staring contest.

Although the tension in the living room was high the meeting finished, everyone parting ways. Mason walked up to Liam, nudging him on his shoulder, "dude" Liam looked to the side of him, "What?" He genuinely asked his bestfriend. 

"Don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

"Liam, when he said find an anchor, you did"

"What are you on about."

"Liam, Theo is your anchor."


End file.
